forced to marry
by Cyntje02
Summary: the summary is inside the story. this story goes about a young lady who is forced to marry firelord Ozai. she lives a miserabele life in the palace.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

this story goes about a young girl Shinshia(22).

She's a great firebender she lives in the capitol of the firenation.

Her father is a General Xing of the war fleet, her mother is a non bender from earth kingdom.

Shinshia has also quite an unique appearance by firenations terms, she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks a lot like her mother from earth.

In the meanwhile firelord Ozai is in search for an concubine.

How will they meet each other and what has her father and Azula to do with it?

**Chapter one: agreements**

it was a beautiful spring day in may when I was practicing my firebending in the yard of the landhouse from my parents.

''Shinshia your father wants to talk to you'' the maid came outside calling for me.

''I'll be right there'' I told the maid and she disappeared in the house.

I grabbed my cloak and put it on and walked inside the house towards my father's study.

''you wanted to meet me?'' while I knocked on the door.

''come in dear, take a seat'' I took a seating in front of my father's cabinet.

I was now looking at my father.

''the firelord organizes a huge banquet for all the highest generals, ministers and their families are also invited!''

''so...?''

''I want you to come with me and your mother to the banquet''

my father gave me a pamphlet of the banquet and I was reading it through.

''well it's kind of fancy dinner'' I raised one I eyebrow.

''yes dear it is, so you need to look fancy'' my father was winking at me.

''but why are only daughters welcome?''

''what do you mean?''

''well under on the pamphlet there's a note with only daughters invited''

my father became silent for a few minutes and was now searching for words.

''the firelord is in search for a new concubine''

''yeah so? Then he can just screw around a common street girl?''

''Shinshia mind you language!''

''I'm sorry father but that's what he wants?''

''no the firelord wants a fine young lady who can become firelady in the future''

it was silent again for a few minutes.

''princess Azula personally told me to bring you with me''

''father you know better then her that she is only doing this to humiliate and scolds at me''

''I know princess Azula and you can't get together very well but she said to me she is very impressed by your skills, character and beauty''

''don't you see she's just playing nice weather to you!''

''I insist that you join the banquet and that's final!''

''if you want me there then I will, but don't expect from me that I would be nice to princess Azula''

''thank you dear'' my father was smiling towards me and was heading back in the scrolls on his cabinet.

I walked outside the chamber and house and was walking through the market in the capitol and stumbled by many stands.

The sun stood high in the sky and was shining bright, luckily I had my parasol with me.

''look Tylee and Mai that's now what I call insolence citizen!''

I turned around when I heard Azula's voice she was threatening an old man with flames close to his face.

I walked in front of the group.

''hey royal pain in the ass! Don't you think it's pathetic to bigger around citizens?''

Azula turned around and faced me she let the old man go.

''well well who do we have here? General Xing's insolence daughter!''

people around me stepped back when Azula was slowly walking towards me.

''Oh princess I'm very pleased that you still know who I am!''

''of course how can I forget such a peasant lady?''

''don't play foolish with me princess!''

''i'll get my revenge darling! You where also coming to the banguet?''

''yeah so?...'' I was now looking confused at Azula while she was smirking towards me.

''i'll have the right treatment for you you will see that night!''

''oh my agni, I can't wait for it!'' I was now smirking back towards Azula

''come girls, let's go I don't have time for that scum'' Azula walked away

''scum you say! If I'm scum why did you invite me at your royal banguet?''

''you will see and besides it's my father's royal banquet''

Azula walked away further, soon I turned my gaze on the market and was soon stumbling further through the city.

I was in deep thoughts what Azula had said to me: the right treatment for me? Was she going to humiliate me in public? Now I had to go to the banquet and if Azula was planning something I will fight back!

That evening at dinner my parents were full of the banquet and my mother was already planning how I would look that evening.

''I want the Firelord to attract his attention to you''

''pleas mother I'm not waiting to be his pleasure toy''

''have some more respect for our firelord and the nation young lady!''

my father had now a serious look on his face.

''í do respect the firenation father but the whole banquet is irritating and the fact that also Azula organized it!''

''but it's very important for me that you join me that evening''

'' I know father but please don't force me to draw attention from the firelord''

''alright darling'' my father was now kinda irritated the rest of the dinner went silent.

After dinner I was training my firebending and martial arts in the backyard of the house.

Later that evening I was going to bed and laid down on my back in bed thinking of the banquet and what Azula had in mind for me that evening, eventually I fell asleep.

One week passed till it was the day of the banquet, that day I was busy with paperwork for my fathers work and trained that noon.

''Shinshia you need to change clothes now!'' my mother was yelling at me, back in the house I washed myself the maids were helping me dress up.

That night I wore a white komono with red and gold, my hair was done in knot with golden accessories in it.

I walked downstairs after I was finished.

''you look so beautiful darling!'' my father was smiling at me and my mother had almost tears in her eyes.

''thank you father''

''lets hurry, we don't want to get late on the banquet''

we were walking towards the palace it was 10 minutes walking from our house.

After we were let in the palace we walked towards the ball room, it was full of people from the high society.

When we entered it was silence for a few minutes, everyone was looking at me and greeted my father and mother, I hung close to my fathers side and I whispered.

''father why is everyone looking at me?''

''because they have never seen my daughter and such a beauty'' my father was smiling proud at me.

''but I told you that I don't wanted to draw any attention to me''

''it's because you're blonde and you have light eyes''

we were walking further in the room when suddenly people were talking and the room was take over by voices finally I felt myself relaxed when almost everyone was back to his conversations and actions.

''general Xing?'' we turned around and saw general Zhao standing in front of us.

''good evening general Zhao'' Zhao was looking over me and then he was facing my father.

''your daughter is truly are a beauty'' Zhao grabbed my hand and was kissing it softly.

''thank you general Zhao'' I was looking at his face now.

''Shinshia could you please get us some drinks?'' my father was facing me and walked of with Zhao in a deep conversation.

I searched the room for a servant with drinks.

When I walked around I saw everyone take a peek at me when I came by, I felt myself really uncomfortable.

''you sure look nice!''

''princess Azula'' I bowed lightly to the princess.

Azula was also now dressed in a formal kimono and I had to admit it looked good on her.

''my father will arrive any minute now''

''what about it?'' I looked confused at Azula.

''I told my father about you and he sure was kinda interested in you'' Azula was now smirking at me.

''what do you want from me Azula''

''I want to take your freedom and punish you for what you did in Ba sing se with my fatso uncle and my brother''

''I did what was right in Ba sing se''

''if you don't behave tonight I will tell your father about that secret of yours that you helped the banished prince''

''well Zuko earned his honor back already by slaying the avatar right? So what's the point to tell on me?''

''your father thought you were in Ba sing se for an mission and if I tell him that his precious daughter only said that to t

ell my brother and uncle on the plans I had with the Dai Li he would be very sad, don't you think so?''

''I guess you're right Azula''

''good girl!'' Azula walked away and I felt my heart sinking, I couldn't tell my father about the weeks I stayed in Ba sing se, my father thought I did it for the firenation to gain some information about the city, if he knew the real reason he would be very disappointed in me!

After minutes a priest came in.

''ladies and gentlemen I welcome you at the palace! Hail firelord Ozai!

Everyone was bowing when the firelord entered the room.

I was fast peeking a little at his face.

I only new the firelord from the posters and the portraits in the city! I had to admit that he looked very handsome.

After the firelord made his entrance everyone was resuming their conversations I saw my father still talking with Zhao my mother was talking with some generals wives.

On the other side I saw Azula whispering to the firelord.

I stumbled further and headed back for my father.

''Sorry father I couldn't get any drinks''

''that's not a problem dear'' Zhao waved over for an servant and was asking for drinks.

''I know the firelord very well'' he was winking at me and I was only smiling towards him.

I scanned the room and my eyes met the firelords ones! He was staring at me with his amber eyes.

Azula was while he was staring at me whispering in his ear and was also looking at me and smiling.

I turned my head off and tried to ignore them, but I still felt the eyes upon me!

''well Shinshia so what do you do in daily life?''

''I help my father a lot with his fleet army and I give firebending lessons to children from the generals''

''so you are a good firebender then''

''I think I can still learn new things, but I think I'm pretty good in it If I may say that''

''of course lady'' Zhao was still smiling at me.

''good evening generals'' we all turned around and were bowing deeply, there he stood in front of us the firelord!

''firelord Ozai we are very humbled that you invited us for the royal banquet''

''pleasure is all my, what a lovely daughter you have general Xing''

Ozai was staring at me his amber eyes were piercing my gaze.

''what's her name and age?''

''this is Shinshia and she's 22 years old firelord Ozai''

my father was still in his deepest respect towards the firelord.

''princess Azula told me a lot of her'' he was now smiling a little towards me.

I felt my stomach knotting when he mentioned her and he was now in front of me and took a hold of my chin wit his warm fingers.

''we should arrange something''

''arrange what firelord Ozai'' I knew all along what he meant.

''your beauty pleasures me and of what Azula told me about your firebending your also a good one''

''thank you firelord Ozai''

in the meanwhile the servants were guiding the generals and their wives to the dining room.

My father, mother and I were seating close as possible to the firlord.

Everyone was sitting down on their cushions while the servants were busy to pour drinks for their guests.

Azula was sitting in front of me on the right of the firelord is was seating next on his left.

My father was sitting next to Azula and general Zhao was sitting next to me and on his side my mother was sitting down.

''so father you finally met Shinshia?''

''yes Azula we can arrange something, right Shinshia?'' Ozai was staring down at me and I only nodded in agreement, my father was smiling proud at me because I was sitting next to the firelord.

''well Shinshia why don't you tell my father about your firebending lessons?'' Azula was smirking towards me.

''I teach children from the generals firebending lessons''

''you are huh? Your father told me also you go sometimes on missions with him?''

''if it's an important mission and he can use me firelord Ozai''

''my daughter has also to prepare her duties as a wife to be in the future'' my father interrupted us in the conversation and Ozai was now looking at my father.

''duties huh?''

''it's hard to find a descent man who can marry my daughter''

''I see..'' Ozai was now looking at me again.

''sure she's a fiery one, she just needs the right man who can tame her'' Ozai was smirking at me and was sipping sake from his cup. Azula was still smirking at me.

General Zhao was in a big conversation with my mother about the cultural in the city.

''what do you mean by that firelord Ozai'' I was now looking with my blue eyes towards his amber eyes.

''from what I heard you seemed to be young lady with strong passion for your nation and you have a strong own will'' Ozai smiled.

While we were dining the firelord was talking with my father and Azula about the politics and the developing of the war.

I was talking to Zhao and my mother about the fleet.

Sometimes I could feel eyes watching me mostly it was Azula's and the firelords.

Aft the dinner we drank some tea to end banquet with.

''general Xing can I talk to you in private after the banquet?''

''of course firelord Ozai'' my breathing was stopped for a few seconds when I heard that.

I looked at my father who was only smiling at me and Azula was smirking evil towards me.

I smiled a little back but I didn't like the feeling of this private conversation they were going to have!

After the dinner we walked outside the dining hall as last of the guests.

''I have to discuss something with the firelord you two wait in the grand hall''

''father please''

''please what Shinshia?''

''nevermind''

''is everything alright?'' Azula was standing next to me.

''you shouldn't let my father wait, I'll keep company to your precious daughter''

with that my father disappeared behind the curtains in the throne room, my mother was still busy chatting with general Zhao on the other side of the hall.

''I told my father that you are a true lady who can be his wife''

''why Azula? I don't want to!''

''well it seems you have to wait what your father thinks about it''

''are they talking about me?''

''hmmm maybe, maybe not?''Azula was smirking at me, I was clenching my fists and teeth and felt tears welling up.

''but what I told about you he was very interested and I know my father has a weak for young beautiful ordinary ladies''

''shut up Azula!''

''if I were you I would be happy that the firelord has a liking to you!''

I couldn't hold any more and tears were running down my cheeks.

''why are you doing this to me?''

''I told you earlier I'm going to break you and take your freedom, when my father is done with you your parents won't recognize you anymore, this is my revenge for your stupidity to deal with my uncle and brother!''

I ran away towards the grand hall I felt really sick about it and tears were running down my cheeks once outside I was sitting down on the stone stairs with my head barred between my knees.

My mother came after me when she saw me running away.

''what's wrong darling?''

''please leave me alone mother''

''you had a fight with Azula again?''

''please GO!'' my mother walked away inside to wait for my father.

Was my father really going to give me to the firelord?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: the deal**

my father was walking outside with my mother on his side.

''are you coming darling?'' he reach his hand out towards me and helped me on my feet.

''it was sure a wonderful evening don't you think?'' my mother was nodding.

''father?''

''yes''

''what did you discuss with the firelord?''

''oh nothing it was just business about the fleet stuff''

''oh ok'' I was concentrating on the ground when we walked further away from the palace.

''and you have tomorrow an audience with the firelord'' I looked back and was staring at my father.

''why?''

''he wanted to discuss some things with you about your firebending lessons you give''

''oh oke'' I was confused when I heard that.

Deep in my thoughts we arrived home and I headed back to my room to go to bed, when I was laying down in bed I was thinking about the fight with Azula and what she had said.

Soon I drifted off in a troublesome sleep.

The next morning servants were making me ready for the audience with the firelord.

I was guarded to the palace with the royal guards.

Once I entered the throne room I saw big flames and saw the figure of the firelord behind it.

I walked in front of the throne and fell to my knees and was bowing deeply.

''firelord Ozai''

''welcome back beauty!'' Ozai bended away the fire and stepped down from the throne he was encircling me.

''you may rise darling'' as quick is a could I stood back on my feet I was now meeting Ozai's eyes.

''do you know why you are here?''

''you requested for an audience with me firelord''

''no darling I mean the reason?''

''no I don't know firelord''

''when I saw you yesterday at the banquet I was very impressed by you and of course of what Azula had told me''

it was silence I only smiled a little to the firelord.

''you also know that i'm in search for a new wife, Azula assured me that your some special lady''

Ozai waved over a servant to make some tea.

''some tea darling?''

''yes please'' Ozai waved for me to sit down on the cushions.

While the servants was pouring tea in the cups Ozai was only watching me and smiling.

''you may leave'' the servant nodded and disappeared out of throne room, Ozai waved towards the guards to stand outside the throne room.

''nobody is allowed to enter, even not family!'' Ozai was looking angered at the guards who left the room.

''now we have some privacy, I want to continue our conversation''

I only nodded and was sipping from my cup.

''I want you as my concubine'' with that I shocked.

''why?''

''I like you and I want to know you better, so that you can become the new firelady''

''I'm very honored by your request but I don't want to firelord''

''it's not a request darling I already made agreements yesterday with you father''

''what!''

''we made a trade, I get you if he would get promotion''

''my father won't never do such a thing!''

''do you think that your firelord lies?''

''no... but I can't believe that my father did this?''

Ozai stood up and was looking down onto me.

''rise!'' I stood on my feet and Ozai was now behind me, he was brushing my hair away with his warm fingers and he was whispering in my ear.

''before I go through with the trade I want to see what kind of lady you are''

Ozai was unknotting my obi and tried to pull down my kimono.

''what are you doing?'' I tried to get away but Ozai grabbed me by my waist.

''don't you try to run off darling, if you do I will burn you down!''

I was frozen when Ozai said that to me.

When the kimono slipped from my shoulders I covered my chest with my arms and I felt tears running down my cheek!

Ozai was placing soft kisses in my neck, shoulders and back.

''I know you're still a virgin, but your skin taste so sweet'' Ozai let go of me and walked in front of me and was staring at me.

''let me take a look at you'' I was crying tears and felt very humiliated and ashamed that my top kimono was halfdown my chest.

''you're so beautiful'' Ozai was staring down at my chest.

''please don't take me away please I'm begging you''

''relax darling I will take good care of you!'' Ozai was now laughing and was inches away from my face.

Then he pressed his lips onto mine lips and was forcing his tongue inside, he explored every inch of my mouth.

He was brushing my shoulders with his warm hands. Finally Ozai broke the kiss and was looking again into my eyes.

''dress yourself i'll send your father an note that the deal is sealed'' Ozai was laughing at me and was sitting back down and sipping from his tea. I dressed myself proper and was also sitting down.

''you may go darling but end of the week you will live here in the palace by my side'' Ozai was smirking towards me.

I stood up also Ozai did.

''come here'' Ozai reached his hand out and I grabbed it Ozai was pulling me into his chest and was brushing my cheek.

''you will do fine in here'' he was whispering. Ozai was losing the grip on my hip and stood in front of me, he grabbed my wrist and brought my hand to his crotch.

''I want you to touch'' as what Ozai told me I was feeling a hardness under his robe.

''this what you're doing to me, you make me feel like a real man''

I was shocked that I touched his manhood through the fabric, Ozai let me go and walked away towards the throne.

''I'll see you in the end of the week, see you then beauty'' Ozai winked at me and was bending back the high flames in front of him.

I was guided back to house and I was still crying in silence, once home I stormed in the livingroom.

''how could father do this to me!'' my mother was shocked and confused at my reaction.

''what are you talking about honey?''

''father made an agreement so that I'm the firelords new lady!''

''you should be glad darling, to marry the firelord!''

''glad he's arrogant and dominant!''

''the right man for you who can teach you your place as a wife!'' my mother was now angered.

''how can you say that? You promised me that you two would leave me alone at the banquet but thanks to father and Azula he wants me!''

''I suggest that you pack your most important things already''

''I'm not going!''

''young lady you're going to the firelord if you won't I'll have the guards to force you to the palace is that what you want?''

I was clenching my teeth together and fell the heat rise in my body.

''I'm not going and no one can stop me!'' I ran off and took my cloak and I was running outside through the city!

Once I was in a dark ally I fell to my knees and was crying again in silence. I need to clear my head so I could find a hiding place and think further how I was going to escape the city and the firenation.

I reached the outer ring of the city far from the palace(not far enough) and I discovered a old barn next to a house. I climbed in the old barn through the window and was now sitting in the hay.

It was a good hiding place for now and I could oversee everything on the streets down.

The whole noon I was sleeping in the hay when it became dark I took my cloak and took the hood far over my head.

I stepped outside in the street.

I walking along the streets when I was almost at the grand port of the city I saw many guards and soldiers.

How was I ever going to escape from here?

I was wandering back the streets.

''Hey you what are you doing out here?'' I turned around and saw a guard.

''I was in search for my cat sir''

''you know it's too late to be outside in the city m'dam''

''yes I'm so sorry i'll be heading home now''

I walked back to the barn and was thinking inside how I could escape the city there were to many guards!

The next early morning I was again wandering the streets I was heading the main port of the city again now there were a few guards, so at sunset it's quiet in there? At sunset was my best chance to escape the city.

I was wandering the streets to the market to buy some food.

Many nobles were already building up their market stands.

''good morning can I have some meals?''

''wow you're sure early''

''yes I'm planning a big trip today''

''that's sounds nice, were you planning to go?''

''I'm planning to go to city from city in the firenation''

''that sounds very adventurous!'' the men was packing my meals.

''it's going to be tricky to outside the capitol m'dam''

''what do you mean?''

''the royal guards and soldiers from the firelord are in search for an young lady who disappeared yesterday from her family'' I tried not to shock, so my parents told the firelord that I disappeared huh!

''it's about that daughter from general Xing, rumors says she's was given to the firelord, she's a quite a beauty but disagreed with that and she ran off!

But no one knows for sure if she's still in the city, so that's why they protect all the ports of the city, the are going to start searching today in the low region''

''I hope they catch her then'' I tried to sound convincing and the man gave me my meals.

I walked off and headed back to the barn.

Damned they were searching for me I felt my stomach knotting of the fact that the firelord was not going to leave me alone!

When the sun became higher in the sky more people were on the streets, I was looking outside the dusty window and saw already soldiers walking down the street to observe everything!

I had to be quiet for a few more days when I could try to leave the city.

An another day passed and I was again leaving early in the morning when i left off to the market to buy some more meals.

''morning m'dam again here?''

''yes I had to do some more work around here, do you have some more meals for me please?''

''of course m'dam the man was now making the meals and packed it. I took the meals and the change and was heading back.

''hey you stop!'' I turned around to see two guards walking upon me.

''can you identify yourself?'' I knew I was screwed when I took of my hood.

I started to run off with the guards after me.

''you stop now, you're under arrest!'' the guards were shooting fireballs at me and I avoid it. Soon I was running into an ally and was climbing up. I was now running over the roofs!

The guards spotted me from the ground and were shooting fire at me.

I shot fire back and was running but the tiles were slippery, I had to be very careful and also to run off from the guards.

I was jumping from roof to roof because I was on the roofs i was far of the guards and was hiding somewhere in the attic from a house. Soon I saw the guards running by.

''you surround more guards and warn the princess that there's an intruder in the city who is clever, fast and is hiding in here somewhere!''

soon I heard the footsteps away. And I looked outside to continue my walk.

I tried as much a possible to took allies so that I could avoid guards but it was very hard on every corner of the street there were guards or royal soldiers!

Soon I reached my hiding place and was now sitting in the dark and from time to time I was checking the outsides through the dusty window.

It was time tonight that I have to leave the city before it get any worse! Azula already knew it was me and was now searching the whole city it won't be too long for they search into the outer ring of the city!

That morning and noon I was sleeping to spare my strength and was packing stuff.

That night when it was dark and the streets were empty I ran outside with my stuff and headed slowly to the citywall, I climbed a huge end and when I was on the wall I was looking down on the other side! This was terrible the wall was build on the volcano's edges and if I fell down it was a huge distant what I wouldn't survive!

''I know it's you Shinshia get off the wall now or I will use force on you!'' I looked down and saw Azula, Tylee and Mai standing down and looking up at me they also brought some guards with them I took my hood off.

''I won't Azula I prefer to drop dead then going back!''

''see yourself then!'' Azula was climbing up the wall I stood up and was running on the wall, Azula was following me on my heels. Azula took a hold of my long hair and yanked me back.

''you can't escape us anymore, you little insolence bitch!'' see kicked my feet under my legs and I fell down on my back.

''I could barely avoid Azula's kicking and shot fire at her, soon I saw Tylee running into us.

I tried to kick and punch and throw fire at here but she avoid me so I did with her attacks.

''I have to admit that you're good but playtime is over, your my fathers property now!''

''oke i'll surrender''

''good girl'' Azula tried to grab my wrists and then I kneed her in the stomach and created a fire circle around her and I ran off on the wall.

Soon Azula and Tylee were on my heels again. Azula was now shooting lightning at me, I could redirect it and it almost hit Tylee she balanced off and was hanging on the wall.

On the other side there were gaurds.

''you're surrounded you can't go anywhere!''

I was firebending at the guards I tried to jump over the guards but soon Azula took an hold on my ankle and yanked me down.

''guards bound her!'' the guards were bounding me around my waist, chest with my arms so I couldn't firebend but they forgot one thing I could also firebend with my mouth.

I was spreeing fire from my mouth towards the guards and Azula.

Azula kicked me in the back and I fell down on my head in the stone wall.

''you're such a little wench! What were you thinking running off from the firenation huh?''

then Azula kicked me in the ribs and I was screaming it out of the pain.

''only what I could do was firebend with my mouth soon I became crazy from the panic and I was screaming and struggling in the bounds! Everyone was looking shocked at me like I was a crazy bitch.

''please get my father, she's too lunatic to get some sense in her head!''

''i'll burn you some sense in that head of yours!''

''oh shut up Shinshia!'' Azula kicked me in the face and I felt blood dripping down my lips.

''if you unbound me then we have a honest fight!''

soon a guard came to Azula.

''your father is on his way to here!''

''good get her and take her down!'' four guards were holding me tight and got off the wall.

''let me go you motherfuckers! I swear if you touch me one more time I will kick your heads off! You son of a bitches!''

I was totally in blind rage now and tried to move around in my bounds and I was kicking in the air I was screaming, scolding and crying at the same time it had no effect on the tight ropes.

''princess we need to calm her down or she will hurt herself!''

''I know we need to knock her out before my father arrives!''

''fuck you! Fuck you All and fuck the firelord!''

two guards were yanking me up on my feet and took hold of me from behind Azula stood in front of me with a little bottle with some substance in it.

''what's that!?''

''it's for your own goodwill that you relax a little''

Azula took a handkerchief and was soiling the bottle onto it she tried to cover my nose with it and I was holding in place by a guard.

''don't you dare you fucking bitch!'' Azula was pressing the handkerchief over my nose and mouth I was inhaling and I smelled some strong stuff, before I knew I was feeling light in the head and was loosing my consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: broken**

I was still passed out but far away I could hear the voices from Ozai, Azula and my father!

''it's for the best Xing that you won't see your daughter for a while she needs to calm down and adjust to her new life without any distraction''

I was feeling very light and I felt I was laying down on a very soft fabric.

''but I can't see my daughter in this stage for the last time in a while!''

''it's for the best like my father already said''

''it's time that you go before she wakes up'' I heard footsteps rumbling through the room.

It was silent for while when I heard again the footsteps.

I was moaning a little.

''it's alright you can't harm yourself anymore'' I tried to move my fingers and toes but I couldn't.

''is she waking up father?''

''she's still far away but she can make already noise'' I felt warm fingers stroking my cheek.

''why did you had to damage her that much Azula?''

''she was like an wild freaking animal she lost her mind father, there was nothing else to calm her down!''

soon the voices faded away and I passed out again.

I woke up a little and felt a warm body pressing against me from behind, soon I realized it must be Ozai. I opened my eyes and it felt my head was going to burst soon anytime!

The headache was huge and my eyes were feeling heavy!

Soon I felt fingers stroking my hair aside.

''so you're finally waking up dear?'' Ozai was watching me while I tried to sit up in bed.

He was holding his hands on my cheeks and looked me in the eyes.

''you're never going to escape me ones more understand?!''

I was only staring stoned at Ozai and I felt that I was going to pass out again.

Ozai's loose hair was tickling my neck and he was pressing his warm bare chest against me I laid my head to rest against his chest and heard is heartbeat strong and peaceful.

Ozai was stroking through my hair.

''you need to rest it was a rough night'' Ozai laid me down on the pillows and was holding me tight against his body. I tried to scanned the room but I was still too stoned from the stuff Azula had let me sniff.

Ozai was staring me in the eyes and was stroking my face and hair for a while somehow the strokings were relaxing me a little bit.

''close your eyes, you need to rest'' my blue gaze met his amber gaze and I tried to talk.

''b-uu-t...''

''sssssh it's alright'' I don't wanted to rest but I couldn't move I was still too far of.

I heard a fireplace burning in the room, I had to admit that the bed was laying too good.

Ozai was still stroking and staring at me.

''silly girl what were you thinking running off from me?''

I was only looking emotionless towards Ozai.

''you can't escape understand that for once, you can run and run but you can never hide from me''

Ozai was now whispering soft near my ear.

''you're mine I paid a high price for you little one'' Ozai was now stroking my neck and shoulders and was kissing my neck I tried to move away but I couldn't It felt like my body was paralyzed.

Ozai was now moving himself between my legs and was kissing my chest I felt his hard member pushing against my entrance!

Then he was kissing me deeply.

''I can't hold back anymore I want to take you'' his rock hard member was pushing more at my entrance Ozai pulled my slip down and was stimulating my womanhood.

''are you getting a little wet from your firelord? Bad girl you are'' Ozai was spreading my legs more and was pushing two fingers inside my entrance, and he was trusting in and out.

It hurt a little bit and he was taking up the pace.

Ozai was moving to my breast and was licking and sucking at my nipples.

Ozai removed his fingers from my entrance and was replacing it with his rock hard cock.

He was pushing the tip inside.

''ohhh please don't''

''it's alright it's going to hurt a little in the beginning but you will enjoying it soon'' Ozai was smirking at me and pushed more of his cock inside me my eyes widened from the pain and fear.

Ozai pushed his last bit of his cock inside and broke my barrier!

I was crying at the pain it inflicted.

Soon he was moving in and out and was slamming hard into me. I could only cry and moaning in pain. Ozai was picking up the pace and was slamming inside of me. With every trust I felt my walls to stretch even further.

''look at me I want to see your beautiful eyes'' Ozai forced me to look at him and he was kissing me.

I felt the blood trickling down my thigh soon Ozai was in pure ecstasy and was moaning.

''you're so tight hmmmm'' Ozai was trusting harder into me to reach his qlimax.

''ohh agni I'm going to come!'' soon I felt a hot liquid spurting down my womanhood.

Ozai collapsed on top of me and was kissing me, he was still holding his half hard cock inside me.

I was still crying and tried to block this out of my head, I was still stoned from the stuff.

''pleas let me go''

''I'm not letting you go beauty'' Ozai lay on top of me and was resting on his elbows and staring down at me.

''you're so beautiful, you're going to be my new wife and firelady''

I had still the feeling of a burning sensation between my legs, Ozai went too rough with me!

Soon Ozai rolled of me and was sleeping.

I was still crying in silence, why was this happening to me?

Finally I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, Ozai was already gone. I tried to sit up but I was moaning from the pain and the still irritating headache!

Soon an servant came to the bed.

''my lady I have some tea for you''

''that would me delicious, thank you'' the servant was pouring a cup with tea for me.

firelord Ozai wishes to see you with lunch''

I stepped out of the bed and the servants gave me a robe.

''can I go outside?''

''I'm sorry my lady the firelord had given strict orders to us that you stay here in the private chambers''

''why!? It's not like I can't escape from here with every freaking guard in the palace!''

the servants were looking at me confused.

''I'm sorry it's not your fault, Ozai this did to me''

after I drank my tea the servants were bathe and dress me up for the meeting with Ozai.

I wore red kimono with golden dragons on it, my hair was done in a big bum.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

''is lady shinshia ready to meet the firelord?''

the servants opened the door and two guards were entering the room and were bounding my wrists behind my back. Then the two guards were guiding me downstairs towards the throne room, the guards pushed me inside, Ozai was already waiting for me.

''and there's my lovely one'' Ozai was sitting on his throne.

''did you slept well?''

''not really after raping me!''

''I don't call it raping, after all you were very eager for me''

Ozai was smirking at me with his golden/amber eyes!

''what drugs can do to someone!''

''oh beauty it was to pretend you to harm yourself, you went crazy after Azula catch you''

''you abused me in my weak stadium, you're an arrogant horrible man! What kind of man does this to a woman!'' I was now angry and was crying Ozai bend the flames down and stepped down the throne.

''don't be insolence with me! You're mine now and you will obey me!'' Ozai was angry and few inches away from me.

''or do I have to force you again to obey me?''

I only shook my head and was looking at my feet. Ozai was wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

''you're going to like it in here in some time I already announced to the priest that I want to marry you''

''please let me go! there are plenty of other girls who adore you and want to fucked by you!'' then Ozai slapped me in the face and of the force I fell down on my back.

''what did I say? Don't be insolence with me''

I was feeling my cheek with my hand and felt the burning sensation of the slap Ozai gave me.

''if you can behave you can join lunch with me and my children'' Ozai turned around and was bossing around the servants to set the table for lunch. I was still sitting on the ground.

After the table was set Ozai was sitting at the head of the table.

''come here and take a seat in front of me'' I stood up and walked near the table and was sitting down on the cushion.

Soon Zuko and Azula arrived for the lunch and were sitting down and soon talking to their father.

I sat there in silence. Ozai stared at me.

''don't you like your food?'' I looked up to meet his eyes.

''I don't have hungry'' Zuko was looking worried at me and Azula was only smirking.

''I decided to lunch with you because Shinshia is going to be my new wife''

''how wonderful father! You deserve to have such a wonderful lady'' Azula was smiling towards her father.

''don't you think so Zuko?''

''yes it's wonderful that father remarries after mom'' soon the table was filled with silence.

''congratulations father'' Zuko soon turned over to his food also did Azula and Ozai.

''I want the two of you respect and treat her like a mother to you''

''but father she's only four years older than me'' soon the faces were turned to Zuko.

''yes? I don't see the problem she's going to be my wife and you will respect her Zuko!'' Ozai raised his voice.

''prince Zuko only tries to say, that he's my age and that is foolish to call me mother'' Ozai was looking angry at me.

''did I asked you something huh?''

''no but I only wanted...'' Ozai was looking dangerous at me and I was cutting myself off.

I tried to eat something but my throat was dry and I really hadn't hungry at all.

After lunch I tried to relax in the court yard but it was very hard with the guards watching over me!

Ozai was busy with his generals about the war.

''are you alright?'' I looked up and saw Zuko standing next to me.

''not really, but what did you expect I'm forced to marry your dear father''

''I'm so sorry for everything Shinshia'' Zuko was now sitting down and was looking very worried at me.

''don't be it's not your fault, it's Azula's and my fathers''

''I know but if I had chose for uncle Iroh we would be now all save somewhere in the earth kingdom''

''you despite your choice?''

''it feels like I stabbed my uncle in the back, but I wanted so badly that my father restored my honor''

''you had to do what was right and my marriage has nothing to do with it''

''yes it is! If I didn't turned my back to uncle then you were also save with us''

''well Zuko some things never turn out to be like you would like''

''if you're married to my father, I'm not calling you mother!'' Zuko was now smiling towards me.

''oh please don't I'm just a few years older then you'' I smiled back.

''does my father treat you right?'' I only nodded and felt my eyes welling up.

''they expect from me to be a good wife to your father and obey him his every wish''

it was silent for a few minutes.

''did my father hurt you?''

''its for the best Zuko that I hold my tongue''

''I don't want him to hurt you! Your my friend Shinshia the only one here at court''

''it's alright Zuko he treats me decent'' I lied to Zuko so that he wouldn't worry to much about me.

I couldn't tell Zuko that his father had already raped and abused me.

''Can I observe something?''

''what is it zuko''

''you're going to be great and beautiful firelady!''

''thank you Zuko'' I smiled towards him and felt myself a little bit happy.

''I have to go now I have a date with Mai'' Zuko hugged me and stood up and walked away I was now left alone in the garden and was watching the turtleducks in the pond.

Soon a guard came to me.

''the firelord wishes to see you in the throne room''

I nodded and stood up and followed the guard towards the throne room.

I walked through the curtains and saw Ozai sitting on his throne.

I bowed deeply in front of Ozai.

''you wished to see me?''

''yes come here''

I stood up and walked towards the throne, Ozai bended the fire down.

Ozai grabbed my waist and was seating me in his lap he was stroking my cheek with his warm fingers he was kissing my neck and I felt his breathing in my ear.

''I missed your touch, I was thinking to finish my duties early today so that we can dinner in mine chambers tonight''

''that would be nice Ozai''

I felt my stomach knotting when he stroked my neck and shoulders.

''try to relax, I'm not going to hurt you''

''you already did Ozai'' I heard Ozai sighting.

''but I told you already that you also liked it, you didn't do anything to stop me''

It was silent for a few minutes and Ozai was still stroking my hair and cheek.

''I have an meeting I see you in my chambers beauty''

I stumbled to my feet also Ozai did he grabbed me by my arm and took a hold of my face and was kissing me deeply and was smiling towards me.

Soon the guards guided me to the private chambers.

I was still feeling fuzzy of the drug and I needed to lay down.

When I was in the chambers soon two servants were there.

''my lady do you need anything?''

''can you make some tea for me?''

''of course my lady'' one servant was running off to make tea for me while the other servant was undressing me and were pulling on a white silken night gown.

I laid down in the bed while the other servant came back with the tea.

After sipping the hot tea I fell of to a slumber.

Soon the servants were waking me up.

''my lady the firelord will be here any minute'' soon I opened my eyes.

And stumbled out of the bed and was sitting down the servants were brushing my hair and were making me decent.

I was sitting down on the couch with my blonde hair loose way down my waist.

Soon Ozai stepped inside and was staring at me he walked towards me and was kissing me.

''how you're feeling now?''

''like crap!''

Ozai was staring at me and was in the meanwhile disrobe himself from the gown.

And was now bare chested sitting next to me.

''you want some sake?''

''no thanks''

soon the servants came in with the food and were settling the table with variety of food.

''well let's eat something beauty'' Ozai was sitting down and I was sitting down next to me.

I had to admit that I became hunger over the day.

''I talked today to the priest and were going to marry within a month''

''a month?'' I was now looking shocked at him.

''yes I want to get over it as soon as possible there are many changes going on in the next six months''

''I see'' I grabbed my chopsticks and was eating the dishes.

''you look so beautiful with your hair loose'' Ozai was smiling towards me while he sipped his cup with sake.

''thank you Ozai''

''next week you will start lessons how to be a firelady''

''lessons?''

''yes you need to learn the duties which a firelady has''

I only nodded towards Ozai. After dinner I was sitting down in front of the fireplace to warm my hands.

Soon Ozai was joining me and was stroking my cheeks and neck.

''get on the bed''

''what?''

''get on the bed now''

''why?''

''what do you think beaty?'' Ozai was smirking towards me.

''please don't I'm still sore about last night''

''I will take the sore away'' Ozai stood up and was looking down at me in irritated way.

''please Ozai I don't want to!'' with that Ozai grabbed my hair and was pulling me up on my feet.

''If I tell you to go to the bed then you will obey me!''

''you're hurting me please stop!'' Ozai pulled me towards the bed and was now grabbing me around the waist and threw me on the bed.

''i'm begging you Ozai pleas don't force me!'' I was now looking with tears in my eyes towards Ozai who was now disrobe himself from his pants, his engorged member was already pointing towards me! He forced himself on top of me and was kissing me in the neck and the shoulders.

''please stop it!'' I was screaming my lungs out.

''shut up! I'll show you some respect for me'' soon Ozai's fingers were reaching a certain spot between my legs I squeezed my legs together with that Ozai became furious.

''don't you dare to disobey me!''

''pleas don't do it!'' Ozai grabbed my wrists and was binding them above my head.

''so young, so delicious'' Ozai was staring down at me and tore my night gown away and was licking his lips.

He was now sitting down on top of me and was rubbing my breasts.

Then he removed my slip and was forcing himself between my legs.

''you're in so much ways better then my former wife Ursa'' Ozai was wetting his fingers and was pushing two fingers inside my womanhood''

''ahhhh get off me!'' I was squirming under his weight.

Soon Ozai was taking up the pace and forced his fingers further inside to stretch the walls.

When he was done fingering me he was stroking his own cock to even harden further.

I looked at the ceiling while I felt his hard rock member pushing at my entrance.

''look at me I want to see your face when you're firelord is impaling you!''

as what was told I looked at his amber gaze and he pushed himself inside in one hard thrust!

''you're hurting me stop it!'' I was now crying and my womanhood was on fire of the burning sensation from stretching up my hole!

''a few more times beauty and the pain will be gone and you can enjoy the sex were having''

Ozai kissed me while he was thrusting inside me.

I was only crying and closed my eyes.

If every time the sex was hurting like this I had to search for an resolve!''

Ozai was now pumping even harder inside me and I could hear the skin slap every time he pumped in.

''oh agni you're such a good fuck!'' Ozai was throwing his head back and was from the ecstasy closing his eyes and was moaning like a wild animal in heat.

Ozai grabbed my legs and was spreading my legs as fare as they could.

And was starting to fuck me harder.

Soon I felt a pressure building up inside me and my body was betraying me.

'' uhh ahh''

''I told you that you were going to like it'' Ozai was smirking down at me in full ecstasy.

''you're so damn tight soon I'm going to come'' Ozai was moaning and growling and sweat started to drip down from his chest and forehead his long silken hair was hanging loose wild.

''will you obey you're firelord now?''

I only nodded and looked in his eyes.

''I don't hear anything?'' with that Ozai was thrusting deep and hard into me when I felt a certain pain he was thrusting at my cervix.

''y-y-yes my firelord Ozai''

''good girl!'' then Ozai was pacing up his speed and was spurting down his hot seed inside me.

He kissed me deeply and was stroking my cheek.

''soon were going to conceive our heir'' Ozai collapsed on top of me and was laying down his head on my chest.

I was silent and was staring at the ceiling to avoid his gaze.

I was still confused about the feelings I had, I felt warm and high when he pressed a certain spot inside me, but it was still painful as last night.

After a while Ozai was looking down at me and was pulling out his member, soon I felt the seed dripping out of me and my thighs became sticky.

''I will learn you how you can please me in other ways'' Ozai was smirking down at me and was stroking off the semen with his hand from his cock.

He laid down next to me on his back and was closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: the duties as a firelady and wife**

the next morning is was sore again! And was laying down on my stomach, soon when I opened my eyes I saw Ozai's spot was empty.

Soon servants were walking in and waking me up.

''good morning my lady'' the servant bow down.

''morning'' I was now sitting up in the bed.

And the servants were helping me washing and dressing up.

Soon I walked out the private chambers and was walking down the stairs.

Soon I was holding back when I heard Azula talking to her father in the hall, I was pressing my body against the wall and tried to catch up their conversation.

''But father you promised me that I would get the throne!''

''Azula listen to me, Shinshia is going to be after she's my wife crowned as firelady''

''but i've got the right to it!''

''no you're not you're mother was never crowned firelady, so the firstborn male from Shinshia has the right to the throne!''

''what about Zuko father?''

''you're brother is failure and although he redeemed his self it will not say that he has his right back!''

''I think it's still not fair!''

''Azula! I'm working on a big plan what's going to change the whole world until then you need to hold yourself'''

''oke I will father only it's for you''

''good girl, everything is going to work out exactly as I planned''

''but is Shinshia pregnant then?''

''I don't know, but I'll hope she's soon with child!''

I heard Ozai stumble away with Azula on his feet.

I had to find out what was Ozai planning, I walked further downstairs and was now walking through the large hallway.

''my lady wait!'' I turned around when I saw firesage Shyu walking towards me.

''firesage Shyu'' I was greeting the old man in the most respectful way.

''I wanted to give you these books my lady'' Shyu handed me over three books(very thick books).

''these books are going about the fireladies''

''well thank you Shyu I will start soon at these books'' Shyu was now smiling a little towards me.

''these books are going about the history of the firenation with their firelords and wives, the second book is going about the duties as a firelady and the last book is going about the etiquette the firelady has to handle'' I was now smiling back towards Shyu.

''thank you again Shyu''

''if you excuse me now my lady I have to go I'll see you next Monday for the lessons''

Shyu walked away and I was staring down at the covers from the books.

Soon I waved over a servant to bring the books to the private chambers.

And I walked further towards the courtyard, the morning sun was shining bright and I saw Azula with her friends sitting down in the yard and soon I decided to turn around I wasn't in the right mood to see Azula.

And soon I was walking towards the throne room soon I was held back by two guards.

''I'm sorry my lady the firelord is busy with a war meeting''

''do you know how long it will take?''

''I don't know my lady'' I only nodded and was walking away, soon I felt myself sitting down on the large stone stairs of the great entrance from the palace, I was closing my eyes and was enjoying the sun.

''don't you need to train?'' soon I saw Zuko standing in front of me.

''you're standing in my sun'' Zuko was now smiling at me.

''why are your sitting here alone?''

''well your father is in a war meeting and you're sister was in the courtyard with her club so I thought sitting here was the next best thing'' I was now smiling back at Zuko.

''do you like to train with me outside the palace?''

''I don't know if I can leave the palace walls?''

''don't worry if my father don't like it then blame me for it!'' Zuko was now holding his hand out and I took his hand and he pulled me up.

Soon Zuko and I were walking outside the palace walls and slender through the streets of the Capitol city.

We stumbled by many markets.

''can we walk over the market?'' Zuko was now looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

''why?''

''I'm still a woman and I like to rumble through the stands''

''alright then not to long okay, we still have to train!''

after sniffing through the market soon we reached the outer region of the city and we were walking in a small forest.

''how long is it walking?''

''were almost there!'' Zuko was now walking in front of me.

'here we are!'' Zuko and I were now standing in a open spot in the forest.

''I must admit Zuko it's a great spot to train!''

soon Zuko and I were training firebending and we were not holding back on each other.

After training a while I was sitting down in the soft grass and Zuko was sitting down next to me.

''may I ask you something?'' I looked into Zuko's eyes.

''you can ask me anything''

''can you bend lightning?''

''yes I can'' Zuko was now looking down.

''where did you teach it?''

''I've learned it from Azula''

''but how?''

''when I was younger I once joined Azula her training, she thought I needed to learn strike lightning''

''why?''

''Azula knew that I could firebend better then her and I was stronger, off course I was a few years older then her, she had learned it from Ozai. Azula insisted to me that I had to learn bend lightning it was a horrible training and she only learned it me so she could use me as her personal weapon without hurting herself'''

''why come you never use it anymore?''

''because Zuko bending lightning is very dangerous and if you don't bend it right you can hurt yourself very badly! And also the damage is worser''

''so you can also redirect lightning?''

''yes I can redirect it, why you want to know this?''

''because Azula almost strikes me a few weeks ago, my uncle was just in time to redirect it, so I was wondering if you could teach me how to redirect lightning''

''Zuko it's not my place to learn you such things!''

''please do it for me and you are also a master in firebending''

''but not in bending lightning'' I was now looking worried at Zuko.

''please Shinshia it's to defend myself against Azula''

a few minutes in silence went by.

''okay I will you teach how to redirect lightning but it has to be a secret!''

''off course it will'' Zuko was now looking glad at me and was laughing.

After the short break I we started to train.

''it's Important Zuko that you stand right up and stretch out your right arm, then you stretch your index and middlefinger those fingers you need to redirect the lightning''

Zuko did what I told him.

Now it's omportant for you that when I strike you, your not focusing on the lightning but on your two fingers and the energy in it to redirect''

If you're ready then I'm going to strike you!''

Zuko only nodded and was focusing on his pose, soon I was recharge myself and was striking towards Zuko.

Zuko tried to redirect but he missed and was thrown back against the tree behind him.

''Zuko are you alright!?''

''yeah I'm alright, but its kinda hard'' Zuko was standing up and rubbing the back of his head.

The rest of the noon went like that at sunset Zuko and I were heading back for the palace.

''are you hungry?'' Zuko was smiling at me while he was rubbing his stomach.

''something to eat would me delicious!''

''let's go I know a good place on the market where you can get noodles!''

at the noodlestand we ordered some dishes and we were eating at the city fountain.

''wow these noodles are really great'' I was slurping the noodles and Zuko was laughing at me.

''I told these are the best noodles in the firenation!''

''it's getting dark we need really to heading home before your father gets angry''

after eating we headed back for the palace and soon guards were surrounding us.

''my lady the firelord was waiting for you!''

''I thought he was busy the whole day with meetings?''

''the firelord is waiting for you in the throne room'' the guards were guarding me towards the throne room when I walked in I saw Ozai sitting down on his throne the fire flames were bended away.

''well well you had a nice noon?'' Ozai was staring angrily at me.

''I was training this noon, I'm so sorry I thought you were busy with meetings''

''I told you not the leave the palace without me!'' Ozai stood up and was walking down the throne.

''and then training with my son outside the palace walls?''

''I'm sorry we lost track and time''

''did I gave you permission to go outside and play with my son!?''

''no you did not, I'm so sorry for it'' I was now looking at the floor.

Ozai was walking in front of me and grabbed my chin so I was forced to look at him.

''the next time when you leave the palace without my permission I will punish you, but for now I leave it with a mistake''

I felt myself trembling at Ozai's grip.

''do I made myself clear?'' Ozai's amber eyes were piercing my gaze.

''yes Ozai'' now Ozai kissed my on my lips and was walking back towards his throne.

''I'll see you upstairs beauty''

I walked outside the throne room and soon the two guards were guarding me to the private chambers and I was now sitting on the bed.

if I was smart I could have escaped today! But is was nice to do something with a good friend that I forgot my sorrows and problems.

I was undressing myself and was taking a bath the hot water and sentence of jasmine were relaxing my body and senses.

After the hot bath I was dressed up in a silken robe and was sitting in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea.

Soon the door cracked open and Ozai was entering the chambers he didn't gave me a look or a welcome he stumbled right ahead towards the bathroom and locked it.

After a while Ozai was entering the chamber and was sitting down drinking his tea.

I assumed that he took an bath.

I was staring in front at the fireplace and Ozai was totally ignoring me.

After he drank his tea he walked towards the bedroom.

Af'ter a while I became enraged and was running towards the bedroom and was now standing next to Ozai's side of the bed.

''why don't you talk to me or even greet me? Are you that angry at me because I left the holy palace for one day?!''

Ozai turned around and sat up in the bed.

''you left the palace without saying anything and besides you took off with my son!''

''your son is the only thing left in the palace here who treats me right!''

Ozai was staring angry at me.

''you're my soon to be wife! And you have to obey your firelord not my son who was banished for his deeds!''

''and you cannot lock me up like a precious bird in the golden cage!''

Ozai stepped out of the bed and grabbed me by my hair and was dragging me towards the sitting room.

''ouch you're hurting me bastard!''

''Shut up bitch! I gave you a warning but I see now that it won't work!''

Ozai bounded my wrists before my stomach and pushed me on the ground.

''what are you going to do?''

''you deserved to be punished after all!''

''what are you going to rape me again!?''

''oh dear no, deserve a much better punishment then rape!'' Ozai grabbed something out of the closet.

In the corner of my eyes I saw it was a whip but not just a whip but a firewhip.

Ozai pulled my silken robe down so my back was bare then he picked up the whip and set it on fire.

''i'll hope you'll learn of it'' Ozai was smiling wickedly at me and was striking the whip on my back.

I screamed and tears started to falling down my cheeks of the burning sensation and the pain of flesh getting burned.

Ozai continued to strike me for a few minutes I saw fire flames across the room of the whip.

''Please Ozai stop it, Please have mercy!''

''I don't have mercy for arrogant woman!'' after a while Ozai took the whip away and stumbled back to bed.

I was still laying down on the cold floor with an bloody and burned back, I was still crying tears.

I tried to sit up.

After a few moments I stood up and walked towards the bathroom luckily I could loosen the tight on my wrist and was looking at my back in the mirror.

I walked back and took a blanket from a chair and was laying down on the sofa, after a while I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up I washed and dressed myself and walked down towards the throne room.

When I entered the throne room, it was empty and there was no fire.

''looking for my father darling?'' I turned around and saw Azula standing in front of me.

''yes where is your father?'' Azula was now smirking towards me.

''me father is away for a few days, and he told me and the his guards to take care of you''

''why is Ozai away?''

''I don't know either mother, he told me something about ember island war meeting, but my father looked very agitated and angry when he left this morning''

Azula was now smiling towards me and walked away.

''oh by the way Firesage Shyu was looking for you''

I stumbled out of the throne room and was heading for Firesage Shyu's chamber.

I knocked on the door and soon I heard a strong voice in the room.

''yes?''

''it's me Shinshia'' I opened the door and saw Shyu behind his desk writing some papers.

''ah my lady come in!'' I closed the door behind me and was sitting down.

''Azula told me you wanted to see me?''

''ah yes, the firelord is gone for a few days and I have no important duties so I thought we could start training today, did you read the books I gave you?''

I was now smiling faintly at Shyu.

''well I have to admit didn't touch a book!'' Shy was laughing at me and stood up from his desk.

''don't worry my lady it's alright, today i'm gonna learn you about the firelady's place in the nation''

Shyu walked out of the chamber and I followed him.

''were are we going?''

''you will see soon enough my lady'' we walked down the large hallways and downstairs to the cellars of the palace and then we entered an another room.

''please sit down my lady, you want some tea?''

''yes please'' Shyu was making some tea and was sitting down in front of me.

''do you know what a firelady does?''

''no Shyu I don't know'' I was looking at Shyu and was sipping my tea.

''one thing all fireladies had in common was that they loved there nation and loved there husband and firelord'' I looked away.

''I know it's hard for you becaused you're forced to marry Ozai, but all do my best to make you an excellent firelady!''

''thank you Shyu'' I was smilling a little towards him.

Shyu took some scrolls and were showing these to me.

''this was Ozai's mother firelady Ilah, she's was a dedicated firelady to the nation, she was the latest firelady''

''but what about Ozai's former wife Ursa?''

''Ursa was never crowned firelady after she disappeared, Ozai was crowned as firelord''

''but why wants Ozai me as a firelady?'' Shyu was looking at me strictly.

''heirs''

''heirs?''

''yes for his heirs, you see Ursa was never crowned so in fact his children don't have the birthright to the throne, for now they will but after you gave birth to a boy Zuko's throne right will fall''

I was only sipping my tea.

''and you're a skilled firebender and master and the perfect image as firelady for the nation''

''but for now I gonna learn you the skills you need as a firelady, a firelady is elegant and delicate she knows about the politics in the nation and serves her firelord''

''you're also a picture to health, beauty and politics, Ozai is busy with the war, so you're busy with the politics like elections and discussions''

''i'll give you an book about the politics you need to read!''

''okay I will start reading this noon!''

i'll see you tonight in the throne room'' I stood up and stumbled outside the chamber with the book in my arms and was heading back towards the chambers, I immediately started to read in the thick dusty book.


End file.
